


My Baby: Various Yandere Overwatch X Male Reader X Yandere Father Jesse Mccree

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Genderbending, M/M, Male verse, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 15:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) was found by Jesse and he was adopted by him unofficially raised in Overwatch what happens when all of them fall for him and he does not care what gender they see him as.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Various/Reader
Kudos: 23





	1. Finding The Babe

(Jesse's POV) 

I just finished with the mission when I hear soft noises. I look around and see a bundle on the ground. I pick it up and am shock to see a baby in this war zone. How did this sweet baby survive. The baby looked up at me and I was stunned stupid. I did not know why, but I want to protect this babe and keep them safe from all harm. I make it to the Overwatch jet and get on it holding the babe who coos up at me. I smile and hold him or her close. I was on this mission alone and I cannot just leave the babe alone. 

-Small Time Skip, brought to you by: Babies Jesse is weak to them XD- 

I made it back to the Overwatch base in which I was hiding (Name) in my poncho. I cannot let Gabe see the babe I just cannot. I make my way there and see Gabe in the briefing room. Damn. I quickly walk in. 

"Let's get this done with I am rather tired." I say. 

"Jesse that was an easy mission how in lords name could you be tired?" He asks. 

"Well you see-" I say but am cut off by the cooing from my poncho. 

"Jesse... Did your poncho just coo..?" He asks. 

(Yes, Yes it did) 

"No..." 

"What do you have recruit?" He asks stepping forward. 

I sigh and pull out the babe who was looking around at everything he or she could. 

"What the hell Jesse?" Gabe says. 

"I fund this babe in the rubble and could not leave him or her there." I defend myself. 

He sighed and picked the babe up somehow holding him or her like a pro. He looked at the babe fondly. 

"Bring this baby to Angela to give him or her a physical." He says. "Then get some of Ana's extra baby clothes, she had a lot of gender neutral clothes."

I nod my head and he hands the babe back to me who looks up at me and coos again. I make my way out to see Angela. 

(Gabriel's POV) 

I looked at Jesse and felt something in me for that babe that I never felt before. I know that I want that baby safe and what better place than Overwatch to keep him or or safe. I know I will die for that baby and I will never let him or her be harmed.


	2. Princess

(Angela's POV)

I looked at the baby as he laid down looking at me, he is just so cute. I do a physical and it looks like he is healthy. I smile and hand him back to Jesse.

"So what is his name." I ask him.

"I do not know, I just been calling him the babe." Jesse says.

"Jesse, that will not be good enough." I tell him. "The baby needs a name."

"Hmmm luke?" He asks the baby looking at him and the baby makes a face and starts to whimper. "Oh no no no, darling." Jesse says. "Adam, sam, Richard?" None of those the baby liked and started t cry. "(Name)?" Suddenly the cries died down and turned to whimpers. "(Name)?" Jesse asks again and the baby makes a small happy noise.

"I think he likes that." I say smiling.

"You do huh (Name)?" I ask and he makes grabby hands at Jesse face and he smiles. "Okay (Name) it is my sweet little honey due."

I smile and sniff and make a face. "Jesse I think the babe needs a change?"

Jesse looks at me. "Change?" He asks then makes a face. "Oh babe, I get it, Angela how do I do that?"

I sigh and lay her down and pull out diapers. "Here let me show you." I tell him and change the baby who started to whimper. "It is okay (Name)." I promise and soon he is changed and smiling again. "Now let me show you how you will feed them."

-Time Skip, brought to you: By Jesse Changing many diapers XD-

(Jesse's POV)

I changed the diaper like a pro. It has been three months now and the baby had me busy and I been off missions as Gabe is giving me time to adjust. At first he was a little fussy with me changing his diapers always had been peeing on me. He is now one year old roughly.

"There we go." I say throwing the diaper away and slipping a new one on. "I got a meeting to go to, do you want to go visit uncle Gabe?"

He giggled and clapped and I smile carrying him to Gabe's room. I looked at him and he smiled at me, well more (Name).

"Hello My little princess." He teases him.

He called him princess we did not know why but he looked always more like a girl and he liked the girl toys along with the boy toys. It did not help that he wore some of the female clothes Ana brought.

"Can you watch him?" I ask him.

He nods his head. "I always have time for him." He says and carries the sweet honey dew in his room and laid him on his bed.

"It is hard to tell he is a boy when you call him princess." I say.

"He is a boy but he likes the word princess I do not understand it but he does." Gabriel says. "You will have a mission I can keep and eye on him with Jack and Ana."

I nod my head. "Thanks, see you later Darling." I say and kiss his head.

I am wrapped around his finger and so is everyone else here. I smile and leave he is my world now.


	3. Watch Over

(Name's POV) 

I was in Gabe's office laying on a mat on my belly. He is busy doing something at his desk. I slowly push myself up to my hands and knees and begin to move out of the room. This place is so big I just want to see it all. I have not crawled a lot if any as someone is always carrying me. So I am excited to finally be able to see stuff for the first time on my own. I look around at the people passing no one seemed to notice me, maybe I am just that good. I make my way to a room and see the blonde man name Jack sleeping at his desk. He must be tired. I crawl over and pat his shoe, it is okay I will watch over him. 

-Meanwhile with Gabriel-

(Gabriel's POV) 

I looked up and saw that (Name) was gone, I nearly screamed, standing up so fast that my chair fell back onto the floor. I felt fear grip me deeply and run out of the room guns in my hands (What are you going to do shot a baby?) I was to worried to think I looked everywhere did someone take My princess away from me?? He could not crawl yet right? I do not know I have not been around babies in a long time. I see Angelo as he is walking through the halls and I run up to him. 

"Mercy!" I say and he looks at me. 

"Yes, Gabriel?" He asks. 

"I lost (Name), he seems to hav-" 

He shoved me up into a wall hard. "You LOST MY (Name)!!!" He shouts at me and I glared at him. 

"He is not yours!" I snap back and we begin to argue. 

Suddenly we hear Jack speak. "What are you to going on about?" He asks and I look to see him holding (Name). 

I rush over and pick him up and he giggles putting his hands on my face and feeling up my goatee. 

"I am so sorry princess." I tell him. "I am never ever going to loose track of you again." 

I kiss his face all over and he giggles and squeals happily at that. Jack takes him back from me and I glare at him. 

"I will take the little guy to put him down for his nap." He says. "You finish the paper work." 

I watched as he leaves and also head back to my office guns still in hand. Wish I could shoot him. 

(Jack's POV) 

"You are not his right?" I ask (Name) as he nods off in my arms. "You are mine right?" 

He seems to nod his head and rubs his eyes. I smile and kiss his head. 

"I knew it, now lets get some sleep, I was all up last night worried but I know I will be fine If we are together." I say and open my room. 

[Jack has baby worried he's worried for the babe reader and cant sleep XD I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and yes there will be more asap anyways stay sexy everyone!] 

[What baby things do you want to see next maybe reader says his first word 

or takes his first steps 

or maybe he gets sick and Jesse goes into a frenzy of worry


	4. First Christmas

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with a special chapter and I hope that you all enjoy this!]

(Jesse's POV) 

I woke up early and got the gifts wrapped. I had almost missed (Name) first Christmas and I could not have that. I finish up and then go to check on (Name) who is just waking up. i quickly pick him up and change him and then get him dressed. I smile and kiss his belly and he giggles happily. I then see the onsie of a little Santa baby outfit and I dress him up. He seems to like the outfit as he squealed in happiness. i smile at that and carry him out the bag of gifts in the other hand. Jack and Angelo were serving breakfast. I made his bottle with a little vanilla in it for a treat for him. 

After everyone eats it was time for Gifts and Reinhardt was dressed as Santa and handing out all the gifts. I help (Name) open his and one gift stood out to him. No matter what else came after it he would cry until I gave it to him. It was a stuffed white and black owl from Gabriel. I smile as he held it as strong as he can in his hand. 

"Looks like Gabriel got his favorite gift." Reinhardt said and I huffed. 

I look at Gabriel and he blushed. I glared at him with hatred and wanted to get rid of the owl but knew that I could not do that to (Name). He was just so cute. I smile at him and take him in my arms and kiss his head. 

"Thanks Reyes." I say and I see (Name) get a firm look on his fae and he started to cool and make noises. 

"Rrrr, rrrr reee reerr." He says and was getting frustrated. "Rey!" He says. 

I was stunned. "(Name) what did you say?" I ask him. 

"Rey." He says. "Rey Rey!" 

I was stunned and Gabriel was blushing so darkly now. 

He grinned. "Rey Rey! Rey Rey!' He chants happily. 

I was jealous and glaring at Gabriel but then kissed his head. "Yes that is Reyes." I say. "Good job." 

He giggles and chews on his owl before yawning and I take him to take a nap. I looked at him as I lay him in the crib. 

"Can you say Jesse?" I ask him. 

"Rey.." He yawns and falls asleep in the crib. 

I sigh and knew I have to get him to say Jesse soon. 

(Jack's POV) 

I was jealous why cannot (Name) have said my name. I spent so much time with him and I wanted to be his first word. I will just have to train him to say my name. Yeah that will work. 

(Reinhardt's POV) 

He was so cute and he was precious, I cannot wait to spend more time with him and be able to be close to him. I love him so much and I need him to be with me. 

(Ammon's POV) 

I was jealous but happy he is so smart and I knew he will be an amazingly smart and I cannot wait to see him grow up it a man. 

(Angelo's POV) 

I was so jealous of Gabriel and I knew that (Name) was mine and I wish he said my name but he is growing the right way and I know that he will be growing up into a amazing young man. I will have him as mine. 

(Winston's POV) 

He is so cute and I know that he will be a good man one day. It was nice having him around and I know that he will grow up to be brilliant. 

(Gabriel's POV) 

I loved him so much and his first word was my name. I love that he was mine and mine alone. This proved it and I will have him. He is not Jesse's he is mine and I will not loose him to anyone not even Jesse. I know that he will grow up to love me and I will love him. I will adore him and create a world wear he is safe and sound and where he will never have to want for anything in the world. He will have everything and anything and he will be mine. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed this Christmas chapter and first word chapter and stay sexy]


	5. I Did Not Walk I Ran

[Hello My Sexy Readers I am here with a new chapter and I hope that you all enjoy this!]

(Name's POV) 

I was sitting playing with my blocks and smiling happily. I see a red head man comes in and makes coffee. He had strange things and I was curious. I hear Mccree come in and say it was time to go I scream and stand up and ran over to the red head man who looked at me shocked. 

"(Name)!" Mccree says staring at me. "You walked!" 

I giggle and he comes over and picks me up. 

"Well you really did not walk you got up and ran, skipped right over walking." He chuckles and kisses my nose. 

I giggle as his stubble tickles me. He smirked and kissed me over my face. I giggle and squeal in happiness. 

(Jesse's POV) 

I looked at him as he giggled. "You are just two cute." I say. "You ran, now I am going have to run to keep up with you." 

He smiles at me and puts his hand on my face. I pick up his blocks and head out with him he smiles and I am so glad he is growing up healthy. I was worried what Moiro thinks 

(Moiro's POV) 

I watched as Mccree Leaves. I never knew there would be such a child here at Overwatch not to mention Mccree raising one. He did not seem like the type of man to raise a child. I knew he was so precious and I knew that he was mine and that I am going to win him over. I hear Jesse scream and see (Name) running down the hall in the newd. I chuckle and know I will keep him safe no matter what. 

(Genji's POV) 

I was mediating when I feel something fall on my lap and I am shocked to see a toddler laying there he looked up at me and I realize he is naked but I am stunned by his cuteness. He gets up again and starts to run off again and Mccree came in panting. 

"Have you seen a wee naked darling run through here." He says. 

"If you are talking about the naked toddler. He went that way." I say he nods and runs off. 

I watched as the toddler runs back in and I see Jesse pick him up. "He just learned how to walk and he is running all over the place." He says panting. 

"What is his name?" I ask. 

"(Name)." He says as he smiles. "Say bye bye to uncle Genji." 

"Bye bye Gen!" He says and waves and Jesse carries him off. 

I knew he was the one for me and I want to keep him safe. For the first time in a long time I felt warmth and calmness in my heart. I know he is mine and mine alone. I will kill for him, he belongs to me and I refuse to loose him to anyone else. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Chapter is done, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and stay sexy everyone!]


	6. Child Friendly Stories

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with another chapter and yes Reaper won, so I hope you enjoy!]

(Name's POV) 

I was sitting on Gabe's lap as he looked through my books. He was supposed to put me bed tonight but he was having a hard time picking one. Mumbling about childish and lame the story books I had were. I blinked looking at him and he decided to tell me one instead. 

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess, but she was born a he." He tells me. "She had many people who adore her but one stood out the most. The Guard and leader of armies. He was older yes but he was also very loving to the princess. He loved the princess with all his heart but knew the other guards love the princess as well. He was jealous." 

I nodded and let my eyes droop. 

"The princess did not know this though she was clueless to the Guard's feelings." He tells me tucking in. "The Guard was fine with this as he princess was to young for him but he new one day when the princess was able to become a Queen he would confess his feelings and that would be the day their share true loves kiss and hey would marry and the guard would become king to his beautiful Queen." 

I looked at him. "Appy ever afer?" I ask. 

"And Happy ever after." He chuckles out and kisses my head. "Sleep Princess and maybe a guard will be waiting for you to become a Queen." 

I nod my head. "Nigh nigh Gabe." I say and fall asleep holding the soft owl. 

(Gabriel's POV) 

I was the guard in the story and I knew I would wait for my time to be with him. And when we kiss it will be true love kiss and then marriage will follow and we will live happily ever after. Just first have to make sure the world is the world (Name) can love in and be the Queen in my life. I kiss his forehead again and leave smiling at him.

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I hope you all enjoyed this chapter here and stay sexy all of my friends!]


	7. Play Date

[Hello My Sexy Readers, here with a new chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!]

(Name's) POV) 

Jesse was carrying me to have a play date. I did not know what a play date was I did not know at all. But it had the word play in it so it must be fun. That is when I see a boy a little older than playing with action figures. I blush and hide my face in Jesse chest. He looked at me. 

"What is wrong sweet pea don't you want to play?" He asks me and I shake my head. "Come on, he came all the way to the base."

He sets me on the play mat and I look at him as he hands me one of the action figures. I blinked and we begin to play. I at first was not into it but now it was fun we played with the toys and had fun.

(Pharo's POV) 

This little baby was so cute and nice, I think I like her. We played with action figures first and then moved onto a tea party. I liked this a lot. I love playing with her, she is the best. I never knew I would meet someone that made me more happy then mama or papa. But I did and I am so happy for it. Papa says it is time for our naps and I decide to sleep with her. She lays her head on my chest and I smile as I know I am going to be come everything she needs no one will make my (Name) cry. 

(Ammon's POV) 

I looked at them and smiled. Pharo never open up to someone like that and I had the urge to protect them both. To keep the safe and sound. And I will they are my kids and I will not loose either them. I take pictures of them cuddle on the ground and cooed. They are so perfect together. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter done, Ammon might take a tad longer to go full yandere just a head up.Anyways I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy!]


	8. Tea Party

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter too!]

(Jesse's POV) 

I looked at my baby boy as we have a tea party. He poured me the sweet tea I made for us and looked at me with a smile. He grins at me and smiles softly. 

"Tea!" He says and pours more into his stuff animals cups while he was not looking I drank their sweet tea quickly. 

He nods his head and pours more tea. "Darling, I think your stuffed animals are getting full of tea." I say. 

He loos up at me and pouts. "Tea!" 

I chuckle and he gets more ores to serve and I drink more tea again. 

He gasps. "Bad Papa! Their tea!" He says and I stare at him as he smacks my nose lightly. "Their tea!"

I stare at him more. "What did you call me sweetie?"

"Bad papa." He says. 

I lift him up and start kissing his face all over and he whines. 

"Stop papa." He whines putting his hands to my face. 

"Oh you are so sweet, My sugary darling." I say kissing his face and hands. 

"Papa..." He whines and bops my nose and I laugh and gr crosses his arms and pouts. 

He is mine and mine alone and I know I am not going to loose him. I know he was mine and knew that him calling me papa is one more step closer to it. I carry him out when he says potty and I rush him to it. He was just learning how to use the bathroom and I rush him there and he gets on the training potty. What I did not understand he peed sitting down like a lady. It was confusing but whatever made him happy. I kiss his head and he looks at me as he finished and I cleaned it up and then we head back to the tea party. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS chapter is done, I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy all my friends!]


End file.
